


Pickup Lines For Angels

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Falling Angels, Falling Castiel, Falling In Love, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Memories, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean tries to flirt. It doesn't end well.Oneshot/drabble





	Pickup Lines For Angels

"So," Dean Winchester all but purred, leaning up against the side of the doorframe where Castiel was standing. And oh yeah, he was smirking too. Cas didn't know what to expect so he just waited for him to go on. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

His smirk deepened. "Falling from Heaven~"

Castiel sort of paused and froze. He let the words sink in. And then when they really did:

"...y-yes!" he sobbed.

Oh. Flirting with an angel? That might've not been the best pickup line. 


End file.
